I won't see you tonight
by RyuBear635
Summary: Shuichi cheats and finally sees the light about yuki. don't wanna give nothing else away. OH AND I UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own gravitation. Hello everyone this is my second story, if you call a poem a story, Anyway Yes this is Yuki and Shuichi and yes this is gonna be a story with a plot. Anyway enjoy and ill see you at the end lol

Chapter 1: Breaking up

As I stand in the empty apartment I wonder if he is at it again. Did he go back to his old ways and cheat on me with his two cent whore.

Eiri Yuki was at his desk working, if that's what you want to call sitting at a desk thinking about shuichi. For several weeks Shuichi had been acting strange and distant but Yuki can't figure out the problem.

This whole strange snerio started when Yuki had returned from touring in the states for two months. He had felt bad for leaving Shuichi all by himself . Phone sex was alright but never compared to the real thing. They've been together for a year and the last time they broke up was tragic and Yuik mad sure not to go down that road again.

As much as Yuki doesn't want to admit it he loves Shuichi with all his heart. Why else would he be hanging around a boy with the mental of a two year old and the intention span as long as a six year old. While Yuki was locked away in his thoughts the apartment door was quietly opening and shut. Footsteps mad e their way towards the door.

Eiri looked up coming face to face with his pink haired lover who looked uneasy standing in the doorway. Taking the opportunity ro speak Eiri spoke.

"Where have you been?"

Shuichi was in a pissed off mood why was it any of Eiri's business where he had been

"Yuki does it matter... Of course not no reason to ask. Because. Because. I'm leaving"

Yuki looked at Shuichi for a moment waiting for comic relief but it never cleared air.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Shuichi sighed and put his hand in his hair then started to talk.

"Yuki I'm leaving you because when you went on that book tour two months ago I was alone. Hiro and I did a lot of stuff together so I wouldn't be alone as much. He slept over here and I slept over there. He took me places and eventually one thing led to another and we made love for the first time. It happened over and over again and I didn't want it to stop. Hell I loved it. Did you know that you haven't even touched me since you got back two weeks ago?. If you've wondered where I've been going this whole time it should be obvious to you now. The whole time Yuki its been about you. You don't give a fuck about me or my feelings. All you care about is that stupid box!"

Shuichi stood pointing at the computer waiting for Yuki to say something but words never came. Eiri watched as Shuichi stormed to their, now his, bedroom and started packing. Shuichi walked to the door and turned around. Words didn't need to be said pain was already in the air.

Authors note: So how did I do? I hope you liked cause I wrote this last year all the way in February and didn't post it till now. So yeah it seems on bad terms and yes it is Yuki and Shuichi trust me. I just want to see a cheating Shuichi theres not many of those its always Yuki cheating on him and bla bla bla . Lol anyway review! Review! Review! So I can know if I should continue or call it quits. Already wrote a chapter two so if I get good reviews then ill post it. Its gonna be way longer than this chap this was just a test. So expect more reading. I hate short chapters. Anyway let me shut it review.

Ryu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own gravi

Chapter summary: Its been three months since he left and I can't seem to get over the reason why he had to go and cheat on me. I'm walking in the park where we first met and that's when I spot him, his new girl near the pond on a bench

Chapter 2:Famaliar faces

Its been exactly three months since Yuki seen Shuichi and it just seems like he can't prevail and let the past go. He's truly proved going to the park secures his mind. He always heads down to his choice spot. The area he and Shuichi primarily met. Spotting the bench he sits down. Yuki observes the park and spots something that makes his stomach churn. Hiro and Shuichi on a park bench relaxing, by the fish pond, laughing and embracing.

'Fuck Shuichi' Yuki over months resolved with himself in his mind that, that was his reasoning when thinking about Shuichi. It didn't actually work just only made it worse. Sucking up his pride Eiri went down to say hello.

"Hey" Shuichi looked up to see golden eyes for the first time in three months. He was quite happy about it. Showing it was out of the question.

"How are you Eiri? What power evoked you to come out on this dainty good-looking day? Usually you'd be working." Hiro asked smirking. Shuichi nudged him and spoke.

"What Hiro meant was... that this is the first time that we've seen you here. We usually come here everyday. We've never noticed you"

Yuki stood erect a moment before responding.

"Well I have leisure time now that the book is almost completed. It's quiet in the house and that helps me concentrate better and work faster."

The statement made Shuichi's heart stop not wanting to believe those words escaped Yuki's mouth. Yuki's continuation snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'll just take leave now. So you two sweethearts take pleasure in your youth"

Eiri propelled backward a few steps turning around before he let his anger show. Shuichi stilled beside Hiro his face masking the heart broken state currently corrupting his body. Hiro, on the other hand, stood utterly amused.

"He's fucking pathetic Shu"

The four words exiting Hiro's mouth was enough to get him killed if Eiri heard.

Strolling home from the park all he could think about was how Shuichi seemed happier with Hiro at the time. His face never lit up much for him like it did with Hiro.

'Maybe its time I moved on'. Thinking became too much and he knew it. He was sounding like someone out of a movie.

Once he entered the apartment building he proceeded to the elevator pressing five. Upon entering the apartment Eiri headed for the bedroom to take an afternoon nap before getting to work on his story. The logic of sleep was wiped from mind once he entered the bedroom. In the afternoon light casted on a form already sleeping in the bed. Yuki wanted to believe it was Shuichi. In reality that would be completely off the mark because, 1. Shuichi doesn't have a key

2. It would be impossible to leave Hiro and make it to the apartment before Eiri.

3. Coming all that way just for a bed? Insane right?

Eiri conveyed toward the figure peacefully so he wouldn't wake it up. As he got closer his heart raced faster. All thoughts left his mind.

He stopped at the masked figures head and grabbed the cover pulling back slowly revealing something blue. Yuki jumped back for a minute, grabbed the cover again pulling it all the way off to reveal a boy probably about seventeen or eighteen. He had a firm but lithe figure with more muscle definition. He wore baggy jeans with a chain. Covering the top half was a baby blue tank top complete with a blue hat. To the left of the bed was a red pullover strewn on the floor.

Eiri couldn't let this stranger sleep in his bed. Taking another step forward he shook the youth gently. The boy didn't budge so he tried again getting the same response. Force was his only option. He pushed hard and the boy gained consciousness. Eiri took the chance as a moment to talk.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy was puzzled for a moment. His thoughts jumbled. After two minutes he responded to Eiri's question

"My name is Muzuiko Nagonti"

Eiri sat in the chair and looked Muzuiko square in the eye replying.

"O.K. so where did you come from?"

"I ran away"

"Is there other people in the house besides you?"

"No just me here. Can I have some water?"

"No"

"What made you break into my home and sleep in my bed?"

"I was working my way up the steps, trying not to get noticed by the residents, and got tired. I used the exit and came to your apartment to lay down for a second."

"This is not a fairytale where you can do that you know. Those answers were full of holes"

"I KNOW!" Muzuiko shrieked as a sign for Eiri to relax so he could state his side. Once Eiri seemed hushed Muzuiko answered with a more filled response.

"You have an itch for the truth huh?" Muzuiko stretched

"I came from Kytril high school. I graduate from there. I took an outlook at my life. Graduating is gonna be hell and having no gravy , wheels, being, ot career, is complete mayhem in itself. After Ii leave high school where will I be?. Exactly. The silence says it all. Nowhere. I can already see my life falling apart just by speaking of it. I can't leave high school. I'm afraid that I'll wake up one day with twelve children, pain in the ass wife, living in a trailer that's barely holding us together"

The kid cracked and Eiri couldn't believe it. Readying himself to say something he was cut off.

"I, immediately upon leaving, had no where to go. I haven't bathed for a week, I graduate tomorrow and im not ready . I don't want to be ready. Kumi, my girlfriend ,left me because our college choices. I've been residing in homes until the owner returned. Today i slipped. I was really tired and couldn't keep a light sleep to get out before you returned. And I understand if"

Muzuiko was interrupted by Eiri's index. Muzuiko gazed up at him question.

"Shh... you talk too much. As it may be I don't know you but I trust you so" Eiri grabbed Muzuikos hand. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll have clothes waiting for you when you get out".

"I already have clothes" Muzuiko stated pointing to the duffle bag on the floor

"I don't mind lending. Your going to need those after graduation"

Muzuiko made his way into the bathroom when Yuki called out to him.

"Rags and towels are in the bathroom closet"

Eiri couldn't consider that he was doing this for a stranger. Wasn't Shuichi a stranger when he met him?. Shuichi wasn't found in his home though. Muzuiko was a completely different story. Poor kid. When the shower started to run Eiri made his way to his office. Before he could enter a knock came to the door. Eiri answered.

"Good evening Yuki" 'Shuichi? What the fuck did he want?' thinking was really becoming too much for Yuki

"Shuichi its not a good time at the moment I'm busy" Eiri tried to shut the door but Shuichi pushed his way in

"Yuki are you alright? I Just wanted to check on you. Hiro was wrong in the park". Eiri was getting pissed. He yelled.

"IM PEACHY SHUICHI!" calming down a bit Yuki sighed "I think you should leave"

Shuichi was appalled at Eiri's response.

"Yuki I... I'll leave. I'm sorry for bothering you. I just needed to check on you" Yuki's responses were bruising Shuichi severely every second he endured standing there.

"That's a first. You've not under any circumstances needed to check on me. Your only motive is because you saw me in the park today and couldn't control your low class boyfriend." Eiri sighed. "As far as I'm concerned your dead to me"

That's when it came to mind that Shuichi's whole world was shattering around him. Shuichi would always care for Yuki no matter who he was seeing.

"Hey you at no time told me your name" Muzuiko bellowed from the bedroom never coming to light. Shuichi tried to peek but became unsuccessful.

"Yuki who's that?" Shuichi questioned. He knew meddling was bad but he couldn't help it. Eiri already had someone new.

"Nobody Shu. I have to go" Yuki shoved Shuichi towards the door and locked it shut before he could question.

On the other side of the door Shuichi stood regretting ever cheating on Eiri. His feelings came into play and crushed his heart. He left. That was all he could do.

Eiri walked into the bedroom where Muzuiko was sitting on the bed in his clothes. Muzuiko looked up at Yuki for the first time Yuki realized his red eyes, blood red eyes, eyes of fire, the boys eyes looked too damn sexy. Hell the boy was sexy. The blond hair clashing with those red eyes wasn't making it any easier.

"Hey you didn't mention your name"

"My name is Eiri Yuki" Muzuiko looked at him. The boy obviously didn't know who he was. Eiri intended to keep it that way.

"What do you do for work?. It's obviously something amazing if your living the high life in this building" Muzuiko was afraid he crossed the line.

"I am a struggling writer aspiring to get noticed as somebody in the world. I write columns in freelance magazines for money"

Muzuiko couldn't believe it. This man struggling?. By the looks of it he was living the life of the rich and famous. Muzuiko was about to speak but Eiri interrupted .

"You get some rest. I'll be in my office if you need me"

Yuki helped the boy on the bed. He walked to the window and looked outside at the beautiful evening. As he made his way to the office he turned around to face the kid on the verge of sleep.

"Make yourself at home... at least until tomorrow"

Eiri exited the room hoping the story he told was true.

Authors note: well yeah the chapter is to be read as something from a southern girls diary from the old days. No not at all true just made up from my messed up mind lol. Anyway liked didn't like? If you liked thanks if you didn't I don't really give to cents lol. Anyway sex in chapter ... Ha cant' tell. But its coming just gotta get the plot going. Just having sex is out of the question. What do you think of Muzuiko? Cool yeah. Yes this is still a yuki and shuichi story promise. Just gotta get there lol. Well review and sorry didn't post sooner the net was off (not gonna lie). chapter three will be up tomorrow if I at least get one review so look for it byes. Oh and to the person who thought this story sucked back off bitch cause its staying on here anyway!!. And the only misspelled words in the first chapter is sinero and Disclaimer I still don't know how to fuckin spell it. Or fucking for that matter. And eiri and Yuki are the same person get a fucking clue and use your own damn brain and before you tell me how to write make sure you let yourself be known because you know your wrong. Pathetic.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own

Chapter Summary: I met him today coming back from the park the man of my dreams. My cheating ex stopped by my place earlier. As far as I'm concerned he's dead to me. I went over to the new man's house tonight to clear my head from the memories of my ex from earlier. I made myself take an afternoon nap. When I wake up we'll have our first real talk.

Chapter 3: Getting to know you

It was three o'clock in the morning and Muzuiko was gazing at the ceiling. He had been awoke for some time now but unable to doze off. Rising up he made his way to Yuki's bedroom to see if the struggling writer was still awake.

Muzuiko pushed open the bedroom door observing the lump occupying the comforter that consisted of Yuki.

Muzuiko entered the bedroom making his way over to the chair that sat against the wall. He took a seat staring in awe at a dormant Yuki. Muzuiko rested in the chair catching one more glimpse at Yuki before dozing off.

It had felt like only five minutes had passed before Muzuiko was being stirred once again.

"Stop" Muzukio slapped the hand rocking him.

"Well get up" Muzuiko opened his eyes coming face to face with Yuki.

"Sorry I"

"Whatever"

Eiri handed Muzuiko coffee and took a seat on the chair across from the couch. He had a lot of unanswered questions.

"Do you have any kids?"

Eiri rose his head. What was this boy playing at? Playing along wouldn't hurt though.

"No" Eiri decided if this was 20 questions he shouldn't be the only one questioned.

Eiri smirked "My turn"

"What are you going to do after graduation?"

Muzuiko didn't know how to answer that particular question. He worked his way around.

"I already have a college that accepted me"

"Your lying"

"Why are you hogging all the questions? My turn" Muzuiko slammed his hand on the couch.

Sipping his coffee he cleared his throat "Do you have a girlfriend?" This game was amusing now that the tables were turned. Muzuiko was ready to get personal.

Then there was silence.

"You didn't answer my question". Muzuiko's half assed answer wasn't going to make him answer

Muzuiko jumped up pointing an accusing finger at the author

"No you asked me. I answered. Now its another turn for me" Muzuiko too a seat on the couch

"That's cheating"

"No its not" Muzuiko smirked

"What was your ex like?"

Eiri thought about Shuichi for a nanosecond. He missed him and Muzuiko bringing him up pissed him off. Shuichi was everything he wanted.

"My ex was an asshole...End of story"

Muzuiko looked like a deer caught in the headlights. What kind of girl stepped on his heart? What was done that badly to make him refer to her as an asshole? He felt bad and dreaded asking anything else.

"I'm sorry I bothered you with the questions. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't know"

Eiri looked at the boy and realizing he hurt his feelings not intentionally wanting to. He hadn't meant his response to come out in that manner.

"I apologize. It wasn't meant like that" apologizing wasn't Eiri's style.

Muzuiko looked up at Eiri

"Rather than going to the after graduation party as intended you should take me for ice cream complete with a walk in the park. "

Eiri loved the approach

"That's a reasonable idea"

Eiri rose "Alright you need to get ready. Your wasting time talking"

Muzuiko rose up from the couch and made his way to the shower.

"YUKI!"

Eiri made his way to the bathroom

"What?"

"I want to visit my parents before the ceremony"

"No"

"Please?"

"Gas is high"

"I'll pay for it"

Eiri threw up his hands in defeat

"Whatever"

"Thanks"

Muzuiko entered the empty bedroom. Eiri was nice. He opened his duffle bag and grabbed his black pants and white shirt. After dressing he made his way into the livingroom. Catching sight of Yuki reading. He stopped in his tracks shaking his head telling himself he was nervous.

"What time is this graduation?" Eiri asked placing his book on the table. He rose from the couch heading for the bedroom.

"Uh...Um... The ceremony starts at twelve today and ends at three. I imagine."

"Muzuiko you okay?"

Yuki perceived that something was wrong. One minute Muzuiko's talking and the next spaced out.

"I'm going to head on into the shower. I expect you to be ready."

Muzuiko followed Yuki into the bathroom to chat.

"Its nine now. We got time." Muzuiko stated

"Time for what?" The running water muffling his voice

"Time to chill and skip the ceremony all together"

Eiri laughed "Hell no"

Warning Muzuiko that the was exiting the shower Eiri finished up. stepped out. Entering the empty bedroom. Dropping his towel he dressed.

"What are you going to wear?"

Muzuiko lifted his arms "This"

"Hell no. At least wear a jacket"

"But its hot outside"

Ignoring Muzuiko's complaints Eiri headed for the closet searching through for a sports jacket. Finding one he tossed it to the boy.

"Hope it fits"

Muzuiko tried the jacket on nodding. "A bit big. But perfect"

Yuki rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen grabbing a beer.

Muzukio followed Yuki into the kitchen.

Spotting him drinking Muzuiko snatched the beer.

"You can't be drunk before you drive its unsafe"

Eiri looked at the boy for a second

The ride was silent. Eiri needed that beer. Lifes been hard since he gave up smoking a year ago. The nervousness in the air radiated off Muzuiko.

"Where's your parents house?"

"You don't know?"

"Excuse me for not being Mr.magic"

"Sorry I forgot"

Muzuiko's painful directions were enough to kill Eiri. Once at their destination point Eiri refused to exit the car. Muzuiko entered the house removing his shoes in the foyer. Making his way to the sitting room he found his parents chatting.

"Good morning mother, father. Just came to tell you today is graduation day just in case you might have forgotten." he sighed. "I know you won't be coming but I love you anyway and"

He paused. There was so much tension in the air. Muzuiko made his way to the steps but his father's voice prevented him.

"I am proud of you. Today is your day. I wish you good luck" He gave Muzuiko a hug. He headed for the stairs once again for his guest tickets. Once returning he approached his parents hugging them both.

"Thank you. I love you"

Muzuiko waved goodbye and headed outside to the car.

Spotting Muzuiko returning Eiri started up the car. The matter of what took place inside would become awkward for Muzuiko. Yuki let it alone

"I can't believe I'm graduating today"

Muzuiko glanced over Eiri's way. Saying goodbye had his stomach churning. The silent ride was tense. No words could be said. Only soundless goodbyes.

At the occurrence of their arrival the clock was on the verge of striking twelve.

Muzuiko pointed to the stage area."That's where I'm heading off to"

"The seat your occupying today" Muzuiko studied the ticket "Seat twenty eight in the parents section"

Eiri said nothing

"Your not obligated to stay if you don't want to. It's understandable"

"You talk too damn much"

Muzuiko smiled making his way to the stage. Ten minutes passed by and lastly the ceremony was under way. The principal made his way to the podium as parents clapped. He lifted his hands to initiate silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen good afternoon. My name is Mr. Hin principal of Kytril high school. Today is an exciting day for all of us. The seniors seated behind this curtain succeeded tremendously during their high school career. We're here today to honor them."

The curtain opened to reveal three hundred students sporting cap and gowns. The sun glimmered through the beautiful cherry blossom trees. Everyone clapped.

"On with the ceremony"

"The bunch of students to be called first have been honors, overachievers if you will, being they begun that way or transformed into one. None the less they worked harder than anyone could imagine"

The principles secretary marched on stage clutching a black box full of diplomas. Mr Hin grasped the first one. Clearing his throat.

"This first student has been grateful, respectful, and has broken the school curse by being the best football player to help the school win in five years. He's helpful around the school and works hard. Me. Hemico Raye."

Hemico rose from his seat making his way to the podium.

"Thank you"

Everyone clapped. Mr.Hin rose his hands to initiate silence once more picking up a diploma as silence fell.

"The next student to come forth started in the wrong direction. You could see the role model inside her but she lacked guidance. Her parents and myself lead her in the right direction. She worked hard and did what was asked to make it on this stage today. May I award Ms. Nogc Neuzeni."

Everyone clapped in Nogc's wake as she shook the principals hand and headed for the podium.

"Thank you all for your support. I would love to thank my family and friends for how they gave me strength to get through this school year. Principal hin, one of my many support systems. Without him I'd be a high school drop out."

Nogc left the podium. The principal hushing the crowd as he grasped another diploma.

"This student to be presented next is a brave young man. He had all the support in the world entering his freshman year. He's courageous, talented, and has heart of gold. He knows how to stand above the crowd and shine like a light". Mr. Hin cleared his throat. "Muzuiko Nagonti"

Muzuiko rose shaking the principals hand. Eiri clapped the loudest only because he was proud of the boy. The boy headed for the podium.

"I would like to thank my mother and father for loving me and being my support system. There is someone who just entered my life yesterday making it conceivable for me to get here today. Mr Eiri Yuki."

The crowd was at a standstill searching for Eiri placed who quietly remained quiet in seat #28 was unnoticed because of his ballcap.

Lastly the ceremony came to an end the principal stepping up to the podium for the last time.

"Thank you for showing and being support. I wish these students best of luck for what their future may bring. Good day."

Muzuiko searched for Eiri.

"YUKI!"

Yuki turned to face Muzuiko who was running towards him.

"Come on time to go" Eiri's ass hurt from sitting. He needed a beer.

Muzuiko knew they were headed to the park. The ride was short and silent.

Upon arrival Muzuiko and Yuki exited the car. It was almost three thirty and the park was not very active. Eiri spotted one couple that made his blood boil. Hiro and shuichi.

The afternoon began with ice cream.

"Thanks for all you've done for me." Muzuiko stated following behind Yuki for a seat.

"It was the least I could do"

Yuki caught a glimpse of Shuichi.

"I'm gonna miss you Eiri" The boy scooted closer. Eiri unaware. His only focus was Shuichi.

Muzuiko laughed throwing the cone away. A cherry blossom flower landed in his lap. Staring at it for a while he decided to pick it up. Twirling it for a few seconds he rose it to eye level with Yuki.

"I want a kiss"

He climbed in Yuki's lap and kissed him.

"Yuki" Muzuiko whispered as the author kissed harder.

Muzuiko climbed off Yuki satisfied.

"Hi Yuki"

Eiri glanced up spotting Shuichi and Hiro. He didn't have time for this shit.

"What the hell do you two want?" Shuichi was already pissed . Muzuiko was an ugly being. Blond hair and red eyes.

"This is a public park. Your actions are uncalled for" Shuichi bluntly stated

"Think about that next time you and that want to sit by the pond kissing and touching" Eiri huffed. He had to leave. Fast.

"Thank you for the advice" Yuki rose from the bench "We'll take our business elsewhere"

Muzuiko and Eiri headed for the car. Hiro was satisfied. The last thing he needed was Shuichi loving Yuki all over again.

Authors note: WELL YEAH. I know the graduation might of been boring to you but it too me forever to write so please bear with me. Chapter four has LEMON in it so expect the first scene there. Can't tell you who its between but yeah hot. My first one to so I hope it doesn't suck. ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU!! lol. Thanks again. Oh and my k button only works when it wants to. I have to push it a couple times. Which means I had to read this over and make it perfect. 15 pages in writing and 7 in word processing. Yeah revisions are a bitch.

-Ryu


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

Capter four will be up this week. Who cares what people say don't sit there and read it if you didn't like the first chapter. I promise. It'll be up this week

Love,

Ryubear


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own gravi under any circumstances

Chapter summary: Nothing came to pass after clashing with his ex. The new bo and I returned to his place to lay on the floor by the fire me in his arms. He's departing tomorrow and frankly I don't want him to. I try to make the best of his last day. He is mine and I am his.

Chapter 4: Last encounter

When Yuki and Muzuiko returned home nothing came to pass. The atmosphere was tense and dry among them. Muzuiko headed to the bedroom to slip on one of the shirts Yuki allowed him to sleep in. Once changed Muzuiko darted from the bedroom re-entering the living room to which he caught sight of Eiri on the floor gazing at what seemed to be the famed classic motion picture 'the bucket and the butter'. Sighing at the scene before him the boy migrated from the door frame to the floor placing himself alongside Yuki.

"This film is a refined classic" Muzuiko was aware of how moronic that assertion sounded on the other hand his mind wouldn't be at peace with itself. Questions flooded his mind. He glanced at the unmoving novelists head. 'For what reason did Yuki have to kiss me?' 'Wait no. What was my purpose for kissing him?' Embarrassed at his own accusations he crossed his legs as chills ran down his spine.

The novelist, however, interfered with his raging thoughts as he laid his head comfortably upon muzuikos lap.

"I'm comfortable" He looked up catching the boy's eye "Are you?"

Muzuiko couldn't speak. He yearned to feel Yuki's soft flesh-colored lips upon his once more. Yuki sat up and looked into the volcanic eyes before him. He didn't hesitate to guess what the boy wanted because he desired the equivalent. Settling on the risk he leaned foreword and captured the younger mans lips.

Muzuiko was taken by surprise at the authors advance but not soon after he started to relax down into the kiss. Deprived of physical contact he made his way into Yukis lap straddling his thighs. This position was developing gradually into his preferred accommodation. As their tongues danced the tango muzuiko gladly submitted without hesitation.

Bucking his hips into the boys need Muzuiko couldn't help but elicit a moan from deep inside. Their breathing became ragged with each passing second. Halting they momentarily recovered the air their suffering lungs had lost in that short time. In no time they were coming off as desperate to explore each other thoroughly.

Yuki was the first to pounce on his prey. Thrusting his lips upon Muzuiko's the novelist grabbed the small of his back and guided them to the floor to where at no time he broke the kiss. Muzuiko was taken aback at yuki's animalistic behavior but he couldn't help but enjoy the thrill. The novelist took hold of muzuikos tongue sucking it into his mouth with desperate need. Eiri was officially hooked on those heated kisses. With his need growing rapidly Muzuiko bucked his hips so the novelist was aware of how bad he yearned for his touch at that moment in time.

Yuki pulled off to seize air once more. He latched his lips onto muzuikos neck eliciting a loud moan from him that Yuki calculated wouldn't be the loudest of the night.

"Yuki…that feels amazing"

The boy's wanton response pushed Yuki to suck harder leaving his mark on the ashen skin under him.

"Yuki we shouldn't be doing---------" He was swiftly cut off by the lips of the god before him as he gradually moved lower to suck on his nipples.

"yu-Yu-YUKI!" Muzuikos body never felt this feeling it is now not even when he used his own hand.

"You like that?" Eiri stared at the boy waiting for a response but all muzuiko could conjure up was nod in reply. That was answer enough for yuki as he resumed the task at hand. Reaching his hand inside muzuikos boxers he grabbed the boys need slowly stroking it and returning his lips back to play with his nipples.

"Yuki please"

"Please what?" His strokes gaining speed.

"I need it!" Muzuiko screamed. He couldn't put an end to the moans that were escaping his lips

He pulled Muzuikos boxers down using his teeth to reveal his aching member standing at full attention. The novelist slowly moved his mouth inches above the head of Muzuikos rod.

"Oh my god…Yes" Muzuiko murmured Already hesitant to wrap his legs around Yuki's back

Yuki continued downward as he absorbed the member to the hilt inside his feverous mouth.

"mmmph" Muzuiko moaned clutching Yuki's blond locks. The heat was overwhelming. The floor turned into raging fire.

Yuki's suction became unyielding as Muzuikos cries became blatant

"Yes…Yuki I'm gonna…Explode"

Muzuiko unknowlny bucked his hips determined to feel more of yuki's heat. It was clear to Yuki that the boy was ready to blow his load at any given second which urged him to suck harder. Muzuiko's eyes retreated to the back of his eyelids as he came into yuki's intensifying heat.

"Yuki" Muzuiko tenderly spoke

Eiri clutched his hand and rose up from the floor. Taking the lead Muzuiko escorted them to the bedroom. Muzuiko released Yuki's hand and spread himself out on the king size bed with his legs cocked open and his knees bent toward the ceiling so Eiri could saver the prize in front of him.

"You want me as bad as I want you?" Muzuiko questioned as he cast his hand down to play in his rose colored virgin hole. He tilted his head back in ecstasy.

Yuki watched. He couldn't turn his eyes away from the sight displayed before him. Muzuiko caught Yuki's eye and spread his legs wider so he could watch the older mans reaction to his seduction.

"You want it?" He inserted a second finger inside in hopes that it will break the trance the novelist was currently in.

Eiri was ready. He wanted it so bad. He advanced on the boy hovering on top of him and removing the fingers that were thrusting inside the tight hole before him.

"Yuki I don't want to st---"Eiri kissed the salmon colored lips to initiate silence

"I have something _Bigger_ in mind" With that said Eiri grabbed muzuikos thighs and stuck his tongue inside the hole that just moments before was occupied with thrusting fingers.

Muzuiko moaned placing his fingers into his mouth to suffocate any future moans that might try and escape without warning. With his tongue and fingers thrusting in and out of muzuikos hole golden eyes rose to capture the boys erotic expression.

Yuki pulled his tongue out

Removing his fingers muzuiko spoke "Yuki Please"

"Take your fingers out. I want to hear how wild I'm driving you"

Blushing Muzuiko removed his fingers from his mouth and lead them to the sheets. Without hesitation Yuki drove his tongue back inside Muzuikos body attempting to thrust as deep inside as possible.

"Yu-Yuki!" His breathing was ragged as he thrust down on the strong toung penetrating his body. Muzuiko clutched the sheets and shook his ass in an attempt for more contact.

"Yuki my ass feels so good" Eiri pulled his tongue out to thrust it inside Muzuikos mouth as he placed his two fingers inside his leaking hole.

Pulling away from the boys yearning mouth Yuki moved to his ear licking the shell whispering 'I hope your ready two fingers aren't nearly the size of my cock'. Muzuiko whimpered at the statement made as Yuki pulled his fingers out.

Flipping them over Muzuiko became the top lover for the first time that night. He started by removing the novelists remaining clothing.

Smirking Yuki grabbed his ass "ride me" He stated in a demanding tone.

Muzuiko blushed and ignored his request as he latched his teeth and tongue upon Yuki's neck instead.

Eiri lowered his hands once more and pushed on Muzuikos ass until he was on his knees his hole inches from Yuki's throbbing member.

"Yuki your being unfair" Muzuiko stated as he felt his blood boiling just by being touched that way.

Eiri rose from his laying position on the bed "let me put it deep inside and I won't be so pushy hm?"

Muzuiko rolled his eyes as he trailed kisses down Yuki's torso stopping at his groin.

"I want to get it wet some more first". Muzuiko was an inexperienced newbie when it came to this situation. He had no clue what to do first. He slid his mouth over the head sucking gently.

Yuki licked his lips the room was on fire "Lower" he mumbled. Muzuiko moved slightly lower before he pulled away and started sticking his tongue into the slit and using his hand to pump it more. "Fuck" Yuki clinched his eyes shut. He wanted to ram his cock up inside this boy to the hilt

Muzuiko started to nip at the vein on the side of Yuki's cock. Yuki lay there bucking his hips. He needed to fuck. He debated flipping them over and decided he was with it one hundred percent.

Flipping them back over to their starting positions yuki whispered to the beautiful boy beneath him "I'm going to pound so deep inside you right now that you'll have whiplash in the morning"

"Yuki" Muzuiko spread his legs in desperation.

Chuckling Yuki slowly entered.

Muzuikos body felt like liquid fire. He grabbed Yuki's arms digging his nails in waiting for the pain to subside.

The room was dead silent. Only heavy breathing was allowed to cut through.

Once settled Muzuiko thrust down a bit for Eiri to get the hint that he could take it thus the novelist took his first thrust inside the fiery heat causing the headboard to smack the wall.

Muzuiko screamed. Pleasure and pain was so prominent in all of this

Pulling out slowly… Yuki rammed back inside grabbing the boy's hips to control how powerful his thrusts were going.

Begging. "Yuki plea-se-fas-te-r" The friction was driving Muzuiko mad.

Yuki didn't want to hurt the boy but fulfilled the request regardless thrusting inside with quick heavy thrusts. Muzuiko was gradually losing his sanity.

"Deeper it's not all in-AH!" He was coming for the second time as Yuki thrust his entire length into his sweet spot over and over.

Yuki was on the verge of coming into the constricting hole. It wouldn't stop swallowing him up "muzuiko" eiri grunted.

Muzuiko started leaving scratch marks down Eiri's back in hopes to help himself not to come so quickly again. He wanted to savor Yuki as long as he possibly could but the atmosphere wasn't helping him any with the sound of skin slapping against skin, eiri's presence, and the headboard fighting the wall every second.

"Come with me" Yuki stated as his thrusts became ramped and deeper.

"Yuki I can't I-ah im coming!" Muzuiko arched his back and for the third time spilled his seed between them.

Yuki came but wasn't quick to pull out. The sex was good. Shuichi couldn't make him come twice in one fuck.

"That was fucking amazing" Yuki's breathing was returning back to normal levels

"It wasn't bad?" Muzuiko was afraid of the answer but relief washed over him as Yuki shook his head.

Muzuiko turned over to face Yuki "I know you're not trying to go to sleep. My body's ready for more"

Smirking Yuki replied "Hell no… But since you know now" he paused "ride me"

Muzuiko smiled and climbed on top "Alright cowboy".

They went at it all night almost if Muzuiko hadn't passed out from exhaustion

Authors note: Well HELLO! Sorry it took me so long to get this out there but hey at least it's out there… I'm not very good at the smutty scenes but you have to have had sex to describe it best right? Well too bad I haven't but I did the best I could. With long months of hard revision and might I finally got chapter 4 up and running but is now going to be called chapter five. Well this is my first sex scene so be nice and review if you don't then I can't write. I am a vampire and your reviews are my blood XD.

-Ryu


End file.
